What About You?
by Neon.Amethyst
Summary: My first fanfic, so bare with me. I'm fine with constructive criticism. This story takes place a few days after "On The Run". After noticing Pearl acting strange ever since the incident, she starts to wonder if she is the only one troubled with her past. She decides to ask, But ends up learning a lot more about Pearl than she expected. Rated T to be safe.


Amethyst was looking off into the ocean on the porch. She turned her head and looked into the window, to see Pearl sitting on the couch. She appeared to be debating something deeply. Pearl looked at her hand, and sighed. Amethyst looked back out towards the sea. Deep down, she cared for Pearl. She wanted to know what she was thinking about. "Wait a second…" She said, realizing what Pearl was thinking about. _Since when does Pearl have problems with her origins? Where did she come from?_ Amethyst asked herself. She couldn't just sit there knowing Pearl had problems like this and not ask.

Amethyst opens the door, and Pearl glances at her. She walked over, sitting next to Pearl. "What about you?" she asked. "What about me?" Pearl replied to her question, with a question of her own. "Where did you come from, P?" Pearl looked over, obviously nervous. "You know I came from homeworld." Pearl said, trying to avoid talking about it. "I wanna know the whole story, P. I know there's something up." "You're not going to give up. are you?" "Nope." Pearl sighed again, looking down at the floor. Amethyst looked at her, with big eyes, implying story time. "Well… I…" "You what?" Amethyst asked, trying to get her to tell the story already. "I was… Manufactured. Built in assembly line… Like a machine." Amethyst's eyes grew large.

She was shocked. "While I was being made, someone must have made a mistake. I wasn't perfect like the others. I was…" "A mistake…" Amethyst said do herself, knowing exactly how she felt. "Yes. I remember being told so by everyone. I remember being shipped off constantly, and having experiments done, trying to "fix" me. It was decided I couldn't be fixed." she said, in a saddened tone. She found her eyes starting to water a little. "They almost had my gem shattered… I was lucky they didn't. They shipped me off to earth, where I was used as a repair gem to fix broken injectors, in a small room. I could never leave that room. I basically lived there, fixing whatever they told me to." Amethyst began to notice her eyes watering as well. She tried to fight it. "One day, they took me out to look after the incubating gems. That's when I messed up. I tripped on a rock, and knocked over an injector. They made me fix it, in front of everyone. They called me names… One of the higher ranked gems walked passed me, and said I was just a broken maintenance drone…" She said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Amethyst was struggling to keep from crying. "After that they made me stay up and watch everything, as a punishment. I would constantly be called defective, which I was." "Pearl, I-" "After I had enough, I tried to run off, but they caught me. They said they would shatter my gem if I did it again." By then, her voice began to crack. Her tears started flowing faster. Amethyst couldn't find the words. She hand't expected it to be that bad. She couldn't find the words. Amethyst wasn't the best at comforting, but she had to at least try. She wrapped her arms around Pearl, who was now crying.

Amethyst rubbed Pearl's back, in an attempt to calm her. A tear rolled down the purple gem's cheek. Pearl hugged her back, holding her close. "I-I-I-I'm" Pearl said, her voice still cracking. "Pearl, you're not a mistake. You're not defective. And you're NOT a maintenance drone." Amethyst hugged her tighter. A few minutes later, Pearl's sobs turned into soft sniffles and whimpers. Amethyst was still rubbing her back. They continued to hug for a few more minutes. "Are you ok now P?" "Yes. I appreciate your efforts." "Don't mention it." The two slowly let go of each other. "Come with me." Amethyst said, grabbing Pearl's hand. "O-Ok.." She said, nervous. She lead Pearl out the door, and onto the beach. They sat down next to each other. "The ocean usually helps me calm down… I figured it might help you too." Pearl put her hand on top of Amethyst's. "It's so calm at night." she said looking at the moon and stars above. "Sure is, P." "Amethyst?" "Huh?" "Thank you." I needed that. I must say, I didn't expect you to do it." Amethyst blushed. "Eh, just because we fight every 5 seconds doesn't mean I stopped caring. I never stopped caring." "It's getting cold. We should get back inside." "Agreed." Once they were back inside, Amethyst pulled something out from the fridge. "You want some Ice Cream P?" "No thank you, Amethyst."

The next day, Amethyst grabbed Pearl, telling her to follow. "Amethyst where are we going?" She stopped. "Funland? why here?" Pearl's eyes widened. "Oh no. Don't you dare." Amethyst snickered, pulling Pearl into the line for a big roller coaster. She was sweating. "Cmon P it's gonna be fun!" When it was finally their turn to get on, they were in the front. "Ohhhh no…" Pearl said nervously, as the bars came down, locking them in. The coaster slowly climbed the hill, and Amethyst was grinning from ear to ear, barely containing her excitement. Pearl on the other hand, was shaking. They reached the top of the hill, and Pearl gulped. "Calm down P it's gonna be fine." The coaster sped down the hill, Amethyst threw her hands in the air, screaming happily, as Pearl was holding on the bar for dear life, screaming from fear. it finally slowed down. "WHOOOoO wasn't that fun Pearl?" She looked at Pearl, who was breathing heavily. "Is it over?" "No." Pearl noticed they were climbing another hill. It was bigger. So big, she could see all of beach city. She started shaking as it approached the top. Amethyst was laughing she was so excited. "Pearl, calm down, it's perfectly safe." Amethyst said, with a chuckle at the end. It reached the top, and stayed for a few seconds. Suddenly the car Sped down the hill, at a 70 degree angle. Pearl screamed her lungs out, and it was incredibly loud, As Amethyst had her hands raised, Screaming and laughing at the same time. It finally stopped, and they got off. Pearl, who was still traumatized, stood there, with a blank face. "You wanna go again P?" Pearl looked at Amethyst. "Please no not again." Amethyst chuckled a little, then proceeded to walk.

That afternoon, the two gems walked into the house. "Let's never do that again." Amethyst chuckled, saying "Oh Pearl, stop being such a scaredy cat." Pearl was angered at the comment, and smirked. "I'm not a scaredy cat, and I'll PROVE IT!" She grabbed Amethyst and ran back to the park, to a tall tower. She watched the seats rise up to the top, then drop back down. She smirked again. Amethyst's eyes got huge. "Oh god no…" Pearl laughed, and plopped Amethyst into the seat next to hers. Once they were at the top, Amethyst was shaking. It was taller than the hill from the roller coaster. "Hope your ready Amethyst.." Pearl said with a grin. Amethyst narrowed her eyes. "You little…" before she could finish, they began their fall. Pearl laughed and screamed with her hands up, as she watched amethyst holding the bar, screaming out of pure terror as loud as she possibly could. After they got off the ride, Pearl looked at Amethyst, smiling, with her arms crossed. "Again?" she said calmly. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Amethyst says, running off. Pearl snickers. "Who's the scaredy cat now?"


End file.
